Justicia Divina
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Usami Akihiko descubrió que además de Misaki, había otra cosa que podía hacerlo sonreír...lástima que el gusto no le duró mucho.
1. Chapter 1

**JUSTICIA DIVINA**

En el rostro del gran escritor Usami Akihiko se encontraba dibujada una gran sonrisa.

Había sido obligado a ir a la Editorial Marukawa con el fin de discutir los últimos detalles sobre la publicación de su nuevo libro.

Dado que no tenía la menor intención de abandonar su apartamento, Misaki le había dicho que lo acompañaría y además le sugirió que cuando terminara con su trabajo, los dos salieran en una cita. Usagi-san por supuesto, no pudo negarse.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa del conejo no se debía a la cita que tendría con su pequeño amante. No, se debía a algo totalmente diferente.

El escritor había notado que Isaka-san estaba inusualmente callado, y que además parecía molesto y desinteresado en la reunión. No tardó en entender porqué.

Alcanzó a divisar a Kaoru Asahina, quien se encontraba hablando animadamente con alguien a quien no logró identificar.

Por más que insistieran que su relación era puramente de trabajo, para Akihiko era obvio que entre Isaka y Asahina había algo más. Su instinto de novelista BL se lo decía a gritos. Y ahora, al ver la expresión de odio en el moreno, sus sospechas se habían visto más que confirmadas.

Apenas pudo evitar reír cuando lo observó hojear torpemente su manuscrito, dado que toda su atención estaba centrada en como su amante se veía tan alegre charlando con un desconocido. Notó como estrujaba las hojas, probablemente en un intento por controlar su furia. No pudo evitar pensar que la justicia divina existía, seguramente aquello era un castigo por todas las veces en que se había atrevido a molestarlos a él y a Misaki. Definitivamente tenía que ser justicia divina.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto descubrió que aquel desconocido no era otro que su querido Misaki.

Usami Akihiko pensó que si la justicia divina existía, seguramente lo estaba castigando por todas las veces que había incumplido con su trabajo.

...............................................

Por alguna extraña razón que no logro comprender, la musa de los fics yaoi gusta de visitarme en los momentos menos apropiados, como por ejemplo hoy que estaba comiendo con mis padres y practicamente tuve que tragar mi comida porque me llegó un BOOM de ideas (varias de mistake, una para egoist y otra de terrorist que si la escribo se que alguien me matará antes que pueda decir yaoi XD ) y sali corriendo a tratar de escribirlas ^^U

Esta es la única que acabé XD

Probablemente le termine haciendo 2 o 3 caps más, pero ya veré luego XDDDD

Lean y dejen review!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

JUSTICIA DIVINA 2

Ryuichiro Isaka sabía bien que aquella elegante fiesta de la editorial probablemente no era el lugar más adecuado para hacer un recuento de todas las faltas que había cometido a lo largo de su vida, sin embargo no pudo evitar seguir enumerándolas.

Cuanto tenía 4 años le había jalado la cola a un gato por que pensó que al animal lo había visto feo, pero recordaba haberse ganado un arañazo de parte del enojado felino, por lo que ambos habían quedado a mano.

Luego, años después, se había robado todas las galletas de su cocina por que Kaoru le había comentado lo mucho que le gustaban. También pagó por aquello, su madre se encargó.

En sus épocas de estudiantes recordaba escaparse de clases algunas veces, fue descubierto muy pocas, pero estaba seguro que de todas formas esos castigos cubrían las veces que no lo habían atrapado.

Ya de adulto, alguna que otra vez terminó por cancelar una junta o reunión, pero solo era para poder pasar más tiempo con Kaoru, así que no tenía nada de malo, ¿o sí?

Siempre había intentado ser un buen hijo, buen amigo, buen estudiante, cumplir con su trabajo y sobre todo: ser un buen amante (y tenía quién lo comprobara). Por tanto, no conseguía explicarse por qué estaba siendo castigado.

La fiesta era con motivo del éxito del nuevo libro de Usami-sensei, por lo que un gran número de personas importantes se habían dado cita esa noche para celebrar a su lado.

Se suponía que el editor debía estar hablando con todas aquellas personalidades, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía desviar la mirada de dos personas que se encontraban un tanto alejadas del resto de los invitados.

Kaoru Asahina se encontraba acompañando al joven amante del gran escritor.

No era la primera vez que sucedía. En un evento anterior, Isaka había enviado a su secretario a que distrajera un incómodo Misaki. Aquello para mantener alejado al joven castaño de Akihiko y evitar que pudiera iniciarse algún rumor. ¿Podría eso contar como un crimen? ¡Pero si solo estaba cuidando al más valioso (y caprichoso) escritor de la editorial!

Esta vez había sido diferente, dado que Asahina se había acercado a Misaki por iniciativa propia, dejando a su novio solo y celoso por el resto de la noche.

Ryuichiro estaba conciente que la relación que ambos tenían era secreta y así debía continuar, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a SU amante para abandonarlo sin más. En ese momento lo único que quería era abrirse paso entre la gente para ir a reclamar a quien por derecho le pertenecía.

Si hubiera prestado un poco más de atención a su alrededor, habría visto a Akihiko.

Habría visto que aunque se esforzaba por sonreír y mantenerse tranquilo, toda su atención estaba centrada en dos personas alejadas del resto.

Y habría visto también como el gran novelista luchaba por no romper la copa de vino que sostenía en ese momento, consecuencia de la ira que le provocaba ver a su joven novio al lado de alguien más.

Durante toda la velada, tanto Ryuichiro Isaka como Usami Akihiko no dejaron de preguntarse que crimen tan grave habrían cometido para ser castigados de esa forma.


End file.
